Time Is Changing
by Kaoru-Astria321
Summary: Monica is on a mission to find Issac Raybrandt,her brother who went missing 8 years ago, during the war between the Imperial Palace of Solasia, her hometown and the kingdom of Luna. Now, 8 years later, she is determined to find out what happened to him.


Time is Changing

A Dark Cloud 2 story by Kaoru-Astria321

HEY PPLZ! Sorry for not posting in a while but I had school, and exams and other stuff but now I bring to you a new story. So sit back relax and read away! DISCLAIMER MAXIMILIAN! Also, I need a beta reader so if anyone wants to volunteer, FEEL FREE jus leave a PM or in a review. Thanx!

Characters:

Princess Monica Eleisa-Mariee Raybrandt

14 years

Fire red hip length hair and ruby red eyes

Sister of Issac and Emmanuel

Daughter of King Raybrandt and Queen Alistaire (deceased)

Prince Issac Alexander Raybrandt (missing)

I6 years

Light brown hair and pale blue eyes

Brother of Monica and Emmanuel

Son of King Raybrandt and Queen Alistaire (deceased)

Prince Emmanuel Christopher Raybrandt

18 years

Fire red hair and pale blue eyes

Brother of Monica and Issac

Son of King Raybrandt and Queen Alistaire

All other characters will be introduced as the story goes along.

Max: Kaoru-Astria321 does NOT own Dark Cloud 2 or any characters.

WARNING: This chapter is a bit on the naughty side so if you're 8 and under, I suggest you read this with caution. Thank You._

Chapter 1: Gaspard

A fourteen year old girl high-tailed through the corridors of the Imperial Palace of Solasia.

"NO! I am NOT going to go out with you!" she cried, dashing into her room and slamming her door. This girl was Princess Monica.

"Seriously, you should know it's useless running from me. I am a sorcerer." a voice said, close to her ear. Then two arms went around her slender waist. She blushed at the close contact.

"Gaspard let me go." She told the silver haired, red eyed 16 year old boy.

"No." Gaspard replied smoothly.

"Why not?"

"Why?"

Monica sighed and then smirked. She relaxed against Gaspard's chest.

"Good question, why?" she replied.

"If I let you go, I won't be able to do this." Gaspard began planting butterfly kisses down Monica's neck. Monica stifled a gasp and moan.

"Aww, is little Monica enjoying my kisses? Let's try again and find out." Gaspard continued the kisses all down her shoulder and then back up. A moan escaped Monica's mouth.

"Gaspard…" she breathed. Gaspard stopped.

"Yes?"

"Let me go so I can sit down before I pass out."

Gaspard released her and appeared on the bed. Monica sat down in her genie pants and top. Gaspard smirked. He knelt behind the sitting girl and continued the butterfly kisses, but this time down her right shoulder. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. Gaspard's hands slowly roamed around her torso and hips. Monica leaned back onto his chest.

"Leave me alone." She breathed.

"Again I will reply, no."

Monica sighed and let Gaspard hold her.

"There is just no getting away from you is there?" she asked.

"Nope." He began to kiss her neck only this time. Monica moaned for the third time.

"Enjoying the moment?" Gaspard smirked. Monica sighed

"As soon as I relax, I'm gonna kill you." Monica sat up straight.

"Then I just won't let you relax." A husky voice entered her ear. He pinned her to the bed.

"Monica…" he said in a sing song voice, while one hand was on her hip and the other beside her head. The hand on her hip slowly tipped the top of her pants.

"You go any lower and I swear you will NEVER be able to do me or any girl, EVER." Monica said sweetly. Gaspard smirked at this.

"Well then, it's back to those butterfly kisses you love so much." He said and lowered his head to her neck and began kissing her again. Monica resisted the urge to moan. She felt Gaspard's teeth touch her skin. She gasped and grabbed his shirt and arched her back and moaned softly. Gaspard moved and a red mark was now on both sides of her neck just above her collar.

"Had fun?" He felt her pulse: it was fast. Monica was breathing a little harder than normal.

"I-pant- hate you!" she hissed.

"Heh, wait till tomorrow and we'll see how much you hate me then." He said and with that, he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Monica cursed and hit the bed with her fists. "I hate it when he does that!"

Suddenly, Emmanuel burst through his sister's door and his eyes fell on her, full of relief and terror at the same time.

"They've found Issac." He said. Monica shot up off the bed and widened her eyes.

"Really? They found him?" she managed to choke out. The 18 year old prince soon-to-be-crowned king nodded. Then Gaspard appeared, leaning on the door post. He snapped his fingers and Emmanuel disappeared. he smirked at Monica's pissed face.

"Wow. I never knew you were so bent on finding Issac." He said,

"Oh shut up!" Monica looked away.

"Feisty are we? Should I calm you down with more butterfly kisses?" Gaspard was suddenly behind her and lightly and playfully bit down on her neck again suddenly.

Monica whimpered. Gaspard's gentle hands slowly roamed her torso and hips.

"You're easily turned on aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go! Let me go Gaspard!" Monica struggled but Gaspard held her fast and firmly. He lightly ran his tongue down her neck. Monica gasped and made a small sound as he bit her again.

"I HATE YOU!" she hissed softly again. Gaspard smiled.

"You enjoyed that. Don't deny it because if you didn't you wouldn't be breathing so hard and blushing and slightly smiling now would you?" he whispered. Monica realized how close he was and also that she was sitting on his leg. It was true. Monica was breathing harder than normal, her face was a bit pink and she had a very tiny smile on her face.

"A question Monica...why is my leg so warm?" Gaspard asked teasingly. Monica slapped him and got up.

"Pervert." She muttered and Gaspard laughed and disappeared.

Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Review? Yes? REALLY? YAY!

Max: -blushing like mad-

Me: sorry Max. ^_^;

So just review and remember, I need a beta reader to help me! Anyone willing to volunteer, just send a PM or in a review or e-mail. Whichever is best for you. Thanzies and sorry for being ever-so-late with the updating

*Also, those who were reading Sakura's Daily Life, I have discontinued it because it was going nowhere for me. I hope it doesn't happen to this one!*


End file.
